1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a structure for accommodating an electrical energy storage and having power electronics for an electric machine of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles that can be driven electrically are known in a wide variety of configurations. For example, electric machines can be operated as a motor and/or generator. The motor vehicles are equipped with an electrical energy storage, such as a high-voltage battery.
The structure for accommodating the electrical energy storage and the power electronics for the electric machine of the motor vehicle are arranged in different regions of the motor vehicle. This causes an extremely large amount of installation space to be required and gives rise to an extremely high level of complexity of assembly since two modules, specifically the structure and the power electronics, have to be mounted. The separate modules additionally increase the weight of the motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle where the structure for accommodating the electrical energy storage and power electronics for the electric machine of the motor vehicle have a small installation space requirement, a low weight and a low level of complexity of assembly.